Random Word One-Shots
by MzShellSan
Summary: One-shots based off of a word and a pairing. Just review or message me with a request. Shellsan
1. Cookies

**Ok so these will just be a bunch of ghost hunt one-shots written by me, requested by you guys. All you have to do is comment a word and a pairing then I will write a one-shot based on it. Sound easy?**

**Dedication: NaruIsAwesome **

**Word: Cookies **

**Pairing: Mai/Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Cookies**

Naru was sitting in his office when an unfamiliar smell wafted through the air. He looked up and called out "Mai, Tea!" to his girlfriend Mai Taniyama.

She came in seconds later and he decided to find out what she had been up to. "Mai? What have you been doing?" he asked.

Mai smiled cheerfully. "Baking!" she answered, "Want some?" Naru sighed, "No" he replied. Mai pouted, "Why not?" she whined.

Naru rolled his eyes, "Because I don't like sweets. You of all people should know that" he stated.

Mai sighed and looked at him with big eyes. "Not even for me?" she asked.

This time, her only response was a shake of the head. "Fine then, Lin will have some right?" she asked as Lin walked into Naru's office. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his girlfriend once again as Lin shook his head at her antics.

However, none the less he answered her. "If you mean the choc chip cookies that you recently finished baking, Taniyama-san, then I think I will."

Mai grinned and poked her tongue out at Naru. As Mai grabbed Lin's arm and dragged him to the lounge Lin wondered how such a small girl managed to be that strong.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he nodded to everyone as they walked into the room. Figuring Mai called them just to annoy, he rolled his eyes in his mind.

"Hey guys! Take a seat, I'll go make some tea and grab the cookies. They should still be warm" Mai greeted before disappearing into the kitchenette.

While in there, she noticed a second set of footstep. She turned around, only to find herself caught in Naru's ocean blue eyes. Mai quickly snapped out of it when she noticed Naru smirking. "It's rude to stare" he teased. She shot him a half-hearted glare, before turning and placing the kettle on the stove and moving around to place the cookies on a tray.

She stopped when she felt Naru's arms wrap around her waist. "Naru!" Mai squeaked in surprise. She didn't even need to turn around to know that he was smirking again.

After a bit of futile struggling, Mai slowly relaxed into his arms. "You know, maybe I will join you for tea and cookies" he whispered in her ear. "Success!" Mai grinned , turning around and kissing him. Naru instantly responded. Not long after, the kettle whistled, alerting Mai that the hot water was ready.

Untangling herself from Naru she quickly finished making the tea before grabbing the cookies and placing it all on a tray and walking into the lounge together. As they walked in Naru was greeted by a lot of noise and Yasu waggling his eyebrows at him. After ignoring them, they all settled down, spending the afternoon chatting and for once, no-one complained about the noise.

**So how was it? Please review and tell me so I know how to improve. I apologise if you think it was rushed, this was originally written in the middle of class *innocently whistling*. Anyway, it's been edited to the best of my ability but feel free to ask any questions.**

**Thanks!**

**Shellsan**


	2. Blueberry

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and the requests that can chase away the boredom that I have been feeling! I will attempt to update one of these a day. Also if you read any of my other stories and are wondering about the lack of updates it's because my laptop is currently getting fixed. Hopefully I don't lose anything I have on it but there's a 50/50 chance D: Right now I am getting on my mother's laptop as much as possible to write these for you lovely people so please enjoy!**

**Dedication: 14AmyChan**

**Word: Blueberry**

**Pairing: Mai/Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Blueberry**

It was just another day in the SPR office. Mai was sleeping, Naru was in his office and Lin was on his laptop. (A/N I swear he is writing some love story on something on there! XD)

"Mai, Tea!" Naru shouted from inside his lair… office. When he didn't hear an instant shuffling he sighed. 'She's probably sleeping' he thought. Never the less, he called out to her once more, just to be sure. "Mai! Get me tea!"

Still nothing.

Getting out of his seat he slowly made his way towards his door. Opening it he looked outside.

The first thing he noticed was a sleeping Mai, hunched over some work. He shook his head in disapproval as he made his way over to her. Crouching down so he was level with her ear, Naru shouted, "I don't pay you to sleep!" When his assistant woke up he stated, "If I don't have my tea within 5 minutes I'm docking your pay" before leaving a very sleepy Mai fuming.

"Stupid narcissist!" she mumbled, pushing herself from the comfort of her seat and making her way over to the kitchenette. While waiting for the tea to steep Mai fumbled in her pockets. After a while she found what she was looking for and grinned in victory. Pulling a small blueberry flavoured hard boiled lolly out, Mai unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

Grabbing Naru's tea, she made her way into his office. Knocking on his door, Mai waited for a reply.

"Come in!" he called. Mai walked in, placing his tea on the desk. At the scent of earl gray, Naru looked up from the book he was reading and placed it on the desk, replacing the tea into his hand. Carefully he took a sip before lowering it from his lips.

Looking up at Mai he arched an eyebrow. "Did you need something?" he inquired in a cocky tone.

"YOU SHTUPID, NASHISHTIC JERK!" she shouted angrily.

"Mai, what are you eating?" he asked sceptically. Suddenly, Mai was back to her cheerful self.

'Bi-polar much' he thought as Mai pulled out a hard candy from her pocket. "Candy!" she giggled.

He sighed, 'So excited over piece of candy.'

"Naru, did you hear me?" Mai asked. "What?", Naru looked at her confused. Mai sighed before smiling widely, "I said, do you want one?" she asked.

Naru pondered the thought before smirking slightly. "I think I will" he replied. She seemed shocked for a minute before looking down to find another candy from her pocket. Before she could grab one though, she felt someone's lips on hers.

'Wha- is Naru kissing me, I'm not dreaming?' Mai screamed in her head. Snapping from her thoughts she kissed back, feeling Naru's smirk widen.

'Stupid narcissist, even at times like this' she inwardly whined.

Feeling his tongue brush her lip, she complied, opening her mouth, too lost to pay any attention.

Soon the need to breathe became apparent but when they pulled away, Mai noticed something different.

"Blueberry" Naru stated, condescending smirk in place.

Mai pouted, "I could have just given you one!" she complained. He rolled his eyes, lowering his lips to her ear. In a husky voice he stated, "But this was much more fun."

By now Mai was certain her face was able to compare to a fire truck.

"Back to work Mai" Naru stated, taking his seat once again.

Frustrated, Mai stormed out of his office leaving a smirking Naru sitting quietly sipping his tea.

"Idiot"

**So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great fun, keeping Naru and Mai as in character as possible. Please review! Also, if anyone wants I'll do more than Mai x _ One-shots. It could also be for example Monk/Bou-san X Ayako and I will try my best! Just so you know.**

**Thanks!**

**Shellsan**


	3. Baby

**Here's is the one-shot for today, it might be a bit shorter than the others and I apologise for it. Originally I was going to make Mai pregnant however… for some reason I just **_**had**_** to be different (Stupid mind -_-')**

**Dedication: ILoveanimex**

**Word: Baby**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Baby**

When Mai joined everyone at work, an hour late they were not expecting this. At all.

_~Flashback~_

_Mai rushed out of her apartment, carrying a small baby in her hands. So in other words… she wasn't really rushing all that much. None the less, she rushed to the best of her current ability, trying to get to work before she was even later. She opened the door to Shibuya psychic research only to find everyone staring at her and the child._

_~Flashback end~_

Their eyes were still on Mai as she walked in, rocking the baby slowly whenever it started to cry.

Finally she who had been oblivious to their stares looked up. Upon seeing their looks she blinked before looking nervous.

"Good morning?" she asked.

That's when the questions began.

"Mai! Whose baby is that!?" demanded Bou-san.

"I didn't know you were pregnant!" Ayako stated with a dark look.

"What the hell have you done?!" Bou-san was once again shouting in his brotherly tone.

"Is it Naru's!?" Of course the only one who could possibly be responsible for that re-mark is Yasu.

Mai groaned as the recently woken baby began to cry at the loud noise.

"Would you shut up!" she shouted. Instantly the room became quiet and Mai sighed in relief, gently bring the child to a happy smile.

Looking up she gave them an uncharacteristically stern look, daring them to start shouting again. The room remained quiet and the stern look vanished.

"Mai, what's with the baby?" Naru demanded, making his way out of the office.

Mai sighed and was about to reply when Lin walked into the room.

"Taniyama-san… is that a baby?" he questioned.

Said person was quickly becoming irritated.

"If you'll LET me explain then I will" she grumbled, carefully shifting the baby in her arms. The baby giggled and Mai gave her a warm look.

When there were no qualms, Mai began to explain.

"No, I was not pregnant, I have no idea how you came up with such a ridiculously stupid idea. This is my friend, Kimiko's baby girl Yuki. It was her marriage anniversary yesterday and I was asked to look after her for the night. She'll drop by later to pick her up but until then I have to look after her."

With the explanation out of the way, the group turned to Yuki who had fallen back into a deep sleep, breathing quietly. Mai smiled warmly at the child.

Of course Yasu couldn't stand the moment and grinned mischievously.

"So Mai… If you were pregnant, would it be Naru's?"

Needless to say, the name Yasu was never mentioned again that day.

**I know there wasn't really any Mai/Naru fluffiness so I apologise but as I said, my mind refused to allow me to be normal -_-' Please forgive me *bows***

**Never the less, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks**

**Shellsan**


	4. Pocky

**Here is the one-shot for today. I got so annoyed with this. Sorry to Mai/Naru fans but this is my favourite pairing… I still love Naru and Mai… BUT SERIOUSLY! I was like 'let's write!' then… ARGH! XD anyway I will stop complaining now… or not… ni had a whole set up then I was like, I don't like this, and restarted *sigh* stupid mind!**

**Dedication: Konohinamoto**

**Word: Pocky**

**Pairing: Mai x Lin**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Pocky**

Mai was frustrated and beyond bored. Naru had gone out earlier with Masako, bou-san, John and Ayako were all busy and Yasu was in college. She was at the point where she wanted to rip her hair out. She had finished all her work hours ago and without Naru here, there was nothing else left to do.

As for Lin? He was attempting to ignore his irritating girlfriend as she walked back and forwards around the office.

Eventually she walked over to his office and walked straight in without knocking, much to his annoyance.

"What do you want Mai?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his computer, nor stopping his typing.

Mai pouted. "I'm bored Koujo!" she whined, collapsing onto the couch, situated in his office.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, turning to her, lowering the lid of his laptop, his eyes staring towards hers.

"Play a game with me" she said, pout still in place. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child Mai" he replied. "PLeeeeeease! You can pick. Any game you want!" Mai begged. It was quite obvious that she was going insane here.

"Any game I want. Are you sure that's a wise idea?" he inquired, a perverted smirk making its way onto his normally stoic face.

"I'm going to regret this but for the sake of what little sanity I have left, yes" Mai agreed.

"The pocky game" Lin stated, grin still in place.

Instantly, Mai's face turned bright red, "b-b-but" she stuttered.

Lin shook his head, "You already said whatever game I wanted to play. Are you going to go back on your word?"

Mai gulped, "jerk" she muttered.

"What was that Mai?" he asked.

"Fine! Happy now!" Mai shouted.

Lin smiled, pulling a box of pocky out of a drawer in his desk, to which Mai raised an eyebrow at. He shrugged, " I _am_ human. I get hungry just like everyone else" he stated in a teasing tone.

Pulling a pocky out he looked at a nervous Mai.

"Come on. You're not backing out are you?" he challenged. Sighing she waited until he put the end of the pocky in his mouth before biting the other end. Slowly the couple began eating towards the middle, he took a bite, she took a bite, he took a bite, she took a bite. Eventually they met at the middle in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Lin noticed that Mai's face had gotten even redder and she was breathing heavily.

"I win" he stated with a smirk.

"Shut up. I demand a re-match" she mumbled.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you right?" he teased.

And that was how the couple spent the rest of the afternoon, with Lin winning and Mai declaring re-match.

**So how was it? Sorry if it sucked, it was a first for me.**

**To: Bob**

**Yeah, I will complete your request when I get the chance. What pairing?**

**Now you were wondering who killed Yasu and how so I shall share what my imagination thought up. This is just **_**my**_** imagination, you can have whatever you want. Now here it is.**

Mai carefully passed Yuki to John, who had experience with children and turned to Ayako. "Can I borrow your purse?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Handing Mai her purse, Ayako mouthed 'sorry' to Yasu, quite obviously sarcastic.

Turning to Yasu she began chasing him around, hitting him with Ayako's purse until he had a huge lump on his head and was passed out.

The End.

**XD I am completely random sometimes…**

**I just started back up at school… my life is complicated again *collapses* WHY! SHOOOT! I hope you guysn enjoyed this because it now 1:30 am and I need to wake up in like 4-5, maybe 6 if I am lucky- hours.**

**Thanks**

**Shellsan**


	5. All-Nighter

**Hey Everyone! Yes, I know most of you don't see Mai/Lin as a pairing but suck it up, you shall be converted MWHAHAHAH! I think sleepiness is taking over my mind… Oh well, back to Naru and Mai! xD**

**Dedication: XRainbowNinjaX**

**Word: All-Nighter**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**All-Nighter**

Tired. That was the only word to describe Mai as she walked through the door to the SPR office.

First, she had 3 tests which she had stayed up all night studying on because Naru refused to let her study in the office, and he hadn't given her time off to do it. Then, once she completed the test, she realised she had been so tired that she hadn't packed her bento.

To top it all off, she had gotten detention for falling asleep in class.

The detention of course made her late for work so when she finally made her way through the SPR doors, the first thing she heard was, "Mai! You're late! Make me some tea!"

Sighing, Mai made her way to the kitchenette, to make tea for the infamous Narcissist.

After making the tea she knocked on Naru's door. "Come in" he called, glancing up briefly from his book on something psychic. Placing the tea on his desk she turned and left the room without saying anything. This resulted in a frown on Naru's usually stoic face.

Deciding to ignore the feeling of worry he felt for his assistant, he went back to reading his book.

After leaving the room, Mai had already collapsed onto the couch outside the office, her eyes still heavy with the need to sleep.

Sighing, already knowing Naru was going to shout at her, she forced herself up and tried to work on the piles of paperwork stacked up on her desk. However, it wasn't long before she felt herself slipping away again. This time, she figured, screw Naru, allowing sleep to claim her.

Meanwhile, Naru was getting annoyed. He had called for his tea three times and yet she hadn't made so much as a move. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't hear any movement whatsoever.

Getting out of his seat, he walked out of his office being quiet in-case Mai _was_ asleep, which was a most likely explanation.

It wasn't long before he noticed his assistant hunched over a pile of flies he had left on his desk earlier. He was about to wake her when he heard a voice. "You should let her sleep" Lin stated. If he wasn't Naru, he would have jumped at the sudden voice.

"I don't pay her to sleep" Naru stated with a glare.

Already used to them, Lin shrugged it off. "She's tired and I know you care about her, so for her health, if not anything else, let her sleep" Lin convinced before disappearing into the abyss that is his office.

"What does he mean if not anything else?" Naru pondered. Turning to Mai, he looked at her face.

'She does look tired', he thought, 'Maybe I'll let her sleep for a bit'.

Happy with his decision he turned and was about to walk away when he noticed a small shiver.

Watching her carefully to make sure it wasn't just his imagination, he watched as her shivers slowly increased.

Walking over to her he placed his jacket over her, feeling her forehead. He quickly pulled back his hand with a sigh. "She has a small fever" he muttered.

Making a decision he carefully picked Mai up princess style. Automatically she snuggled closer him, causing a very _very_ light pink blush to spread across his face.

"The things I do for you" he mumbled, placing her down on the couch.

Her body reacted, immediately missing the warmth and attempting to snuggle further into the plush couch. Sighing, he placed his jacket over her small form.

'Cute' he thought looking at her face. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a small kiss to her forehead then left the room for his office.

Later that day, when Mai awoke, she discovered herself very warm. 'Wait warm?' she thought. Opening her eyes, she blinked away the bleariness and looked down at the source.

'Isn't this… It's Naru's jacket'. Blushing she held it closer, once again falling asleep, comforted by the distinct smell that reminded her of Naru.

**And there you have it. Don't start complaining about how I haven't updated, I said I would **_**try**_**. It's a long story not worth the explanation. Anyway, leave a review. I have set myself a task. For the next 7 days, I will update every day. Wish me luck because I am seriously going to need it.**

**1/7 days.**

**~Shellsan**


	6. Ice-Cream

**Hey guys, I'm back with another little drabble because I needed a break from my other fanfics so let's skip the formalities and get straight to the fluff ^_^**

**Dedication: Bob**

**Word: Ice-Cream**

**Pairing: Mai/Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Ice-Cream**

Naru sighed irritably as he walked down the street with his girlfriend in tow. How exactly had they ended up in this position? Oh yes -Madoka- he growled silently. That damn woman had forced the two of them out of the office for the day saying that he 'needed a day off'.

As he fumed Mai grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly. "Forget Madoka, we may as well just enjoy the date."

Her boyfriend sighed again before nodding. "Alright, what do you want to do?" he asked, his lips tugging lightly.

The brunette grinned, "Can we get ice-cream?" she asked tilting her head.

Naru thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "I guess" he agreed nonchalantly.

Mai's grin widened and she let go of his hand to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes at her, re-grabbing her hand and walking towards an ice-cream place he knew was always down the street. It was only a minute before they stood there deciding what flavours they wanted.

"Which do you want?"

Mai tilted her head in concentration as if she was making an extremely difficult decision. "Ummm raspberry swirl!" she proclaimed when she decided what she wanted.

Her boyfriend nodded looking up at the lady selling ice-creams. She seemed to be attempting getting Naru's attention by placing emphasis on her breasts. Naru simply ignored her in favour of Mai.

"One mint and one raspberry swirl" he ordered.

Pouting when she realised he wasn't interested, the lady grabbed their ice-creams and handed them over, telling Naru how much he owed.

After paying the couple set off walking down to the park. It was quiet and peaceful.

Mai giggled as some ice-cream dripped onto her fingers.

Naru smirked at her. He had already finished his at a much faster pace. While Mai was busy licking up the dripping ice-cream he stole a lick from hers.

"Naru!" she squealed slightly annoyed.

His smirk widened. "Problem?" he asked trying not to laugh at her face.

Pouting, Mai held her ice-cream on the opposite side of her –away from Naru.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes at her antics. "You know there are other ways I can steal some of your ice-cream?" His voice dared her to ask but naturally she didn't notice.

The brunette blinked in confusion. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

Naru smirked, "well I could always do this" he stated, turning her face to his and licking the corner of her mouth where she has some melted ice-cream.

Mai's face flushed at his actions. Turning away from him she continued to finish off her ice-cream before it completely melted. She moaned happily as she licked the last of it off her fingers before sticking her tongue out at Naru. "Now you can't steal anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Naru couldn't help but chuckle, "Want to make a bet?" he asked.

Narrowing her eyes at him, the petite girl gave him a suspicious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naru stepped towards her making her step back and continued doing so until he towered over her with her back pinned to a nearby tree.

Smirking he leaned over kissing her. Mai lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders. Nibbling slightly on her lip, Mai gasped letting Naru enter her mouth.

She could feel the smug feelings radiating off of him.

"That's what it's supposed to mean" he explained before pulling her in for another kiss.

**And there we have it, a cute little drabble with Mai/Naru goodness. Please read and review!**


	7. Sick

**Alright so I'm getting back into my fanfictions and trying to update everything but I've hit a brick wall so you can expect a few of these to be posted.**

**Dedication: OmegaBanda14**

**Word: Sick**

**Pairing: Mai/Bou-san [Sibling-Ship]**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Sick**

Mai woke up feeling sweaty and with a pounding head. It was almost as if she'd just had a dream. Furrowing her eyebrows she tried to sit up only to fall back. Not a good idea. Her head was pounding and it felt as though she was about to throw up.

Gasping slightly, she tried to look at the time only to turn away. Everything was too bright and she felt tired.

'Naru won't mind.' She thought, drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time she woke up she felt even worse. It seemed to be considerably later and she would have loved to do little more than sleep the rest of the day away.

However a loud bang in her kitchen caught her attention and caused a sharp pain to shoot through her head.

Groaning, she forced herself to roll out of bed and make her way into the kitchen, stumbling ever so slightly.

"Who's there?" She slurred, throat croaking slightly.

Everyone favourite monk turned around and sighed in relief when he saw her there. "Mai! We were all so worried when you didn't show up for work – no call or anything. Naru sent me here to check on you… I'm guessing you're sick?" He asked, taking in my appearance.

Whimpering slightly she nodded. "I'm going back to bed."

Turning away, Mai began to walk back to her room only to feel her feet leave from underneath her.

Bou-san watched as she nearly hit the ground and quickly moved to catch her. Sighing, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her towards her bedroom.

He'd never been one to get sick very often but he knew a remedy or two. Just to be sure though, he fished out his phone after placing the sick girl into bed and pulling her covers over her carefully.

It rang once, then twice before someone picked up.

"_Moshi, moshi?"_

"Ah Ayako, it's me. Mai's sick and I'm not entirely sure what to do…" He trailed off.

He could sense the exasperated sigh before he heard it and couldn't help but smile.

"_Look in her freezer for some readymade soup and heat it up for her. Then after she's eaten give her two of her Brufen – they're in the third drawer in her bathroom. Make sure she drinks some water too. Then put her to bed and let her sleep it off. I'll tell Naru."_ She ordered before hanging up.

Frowning at his phone he wondered why she'd hung up so fast on him.

Letting it go he went to do as he had been told. It took him a while to find everything inside Mai's kitchen but eventually he had a steaming bowl of hot soup in one hand with a spoon in it and a glass of water in the other.

As quietly as possible he re-entered her room and placed them on the bed-side table. Moving into her bathroom he ignored her clothing scattered all over the floor and instead focussed on looking through the drawer he was directed towards. It surprised him how many boxes or different pills where in there – despite the fact that it really shouldn't.

Ignoring them all he grabbed the one labelled brufen just like he'd been told and popped two out. Putting the box back he left the bathroom and placed the tablets next to the glass of water.

Hesitating for a moment he gently shook her shoulder.

During her sleep the sheets had come off of her and tangled her legs. After a moment her eyes opened groggily, groaning.

"What is it?" She asked.

Picking up the glass of water he lifted it to her lips before holding her head up so she could drink a little. Licking her lips she smiled tiredly.

"I need you to eat something for me so that I can give you some medicine." He told her softly.

She shook her head a little and he sighed. "Please?"

Nodding slightly he smiled down at her before picking up the bowl. "Can you sit up a little?" He asked.

Shuffling slowly, he used one hand to prop her up with a pillow.

Spooning up some of the soup, he blew on it to cool it before he held it up to her lips. Carefully she let him spoon feed her until she couldn't eat anymore.

Placing the left over soup on the bed-side table he picked up the tablets and the water. "Take these."

After she'd taken them, he pulled the covers back up over her and got ready to leave. She had to sleep the rest off.

As he turned around however, her petite and shaky hand reached out to grab his shirt sleeve. "Stay." She muttered. Her eyes glimmered slightly with tears and he couldn't say no. Walking around to the other side of the bed he laid down next to her and began to stroke her hair soothingly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**So that was this fic. I hope you enjoyed this little sibling ship. Like I said, expect a few more to come yet as I try and get used to things again. Also, check out the RE-WRITTEN versions of my old stories if you can. They're much better than the old stories. Please read and review!**


	8. Summer

**QUOTEV READERS PLEASE NOTE!: IF I HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR NARU X READER OR SIMILAR CHARACTER X READER THAT THESE WILL NO LONGER BE ACCEPTED ON THIS PAARTICULAR STORY. SINCE I HAVE ACCEPTED THEM THEY CAN BE FOUND ON MY OTHER QUOTEV STORY DEDICATED TO THIS SPECIFIC TYPE OF THING ONCE COMPLETE AND I WILL LINK YOU. THANKS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING.**

**Yes, I am aware that I cannot keep promises. -.-'This is very late and I wish I had been able to complete it at an earlier time.**

**Dedication: borntoflyhigh**

**Word: Summer**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Summer**

Madoka, Mai and Ayako grinned, stepping onto the sandy beach.

After SPR's previous case which had nearly gotten all of the team killed, Madoka had demanded that they spend a day at the nearby beach before heading back to the office as a chance to recuperate.

At first Naru had been completely against the idea, claiming it was a waste of time but in the end he relented and so now they get to spend some time relaxing on pure white sand in front of the glistening blue ocean. Even better, the day was more than perfect for spending it at the beach.

"This is great isn't it" Mai said, lying down on her towel. She was wearing a dark blue bikini set. The bikini top had a flower like piece with a gold centre and green and blue gems around it. Over the bikini she was wearing denim shorts and a white crop top style singlet.

Ayako nodded, doing the same.

"It's a waste of time" Naru grumbled, still annoyed that Madoka had, yet again, managed to force him into something he really didn't want to be doing.

'_But you get to see Mai in a bikini.'_ A voice at the back of his head whispered, sounding strangely like gene.

He glared at nothing still doing his best to avoid looking at the girl. He was Oliver Davis damn it! He wouldn't be beaten by something as stupid as this. That much he was sure of.

Or so he thought.

The file he had picked up to read after realising he was irritating Madoka and Lin –who were already swimming (courtesy of the pinkette of course)- was snatched from his hands and he felt someone grab his arm.

Looking up he glared at the perpetrator only to see Mai looking at him with an adorably exasperated look on her face. That coupled with the bikini – without the short shorts and top she had previously been wearing- was more than enough for him to forget the no longer interesting file and focus all of his attention on the girl.

"Come swim with me Naru!" She insisted with a smile.

Schooling himself he replaced his blank expression and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. This is childish and I will not be subjected to it." He argued.

Mai pouted before huffing and walking towards the water.

Naru watched her go convincing himself that it was purely so that she didn't end up hurt or in a ditch. She was so clumsy he wouldn't be surprised if she fell down right no-.

He snorted when she slipped at that exact moment. Relishing the moment he was about to get up and tell her off – perhaps get some irritated and cute expressions from the girl – when another guy came up to her.

Mai smiled at him as he helped her up. Brushing herself off the brunette couldn't help but laugh at him as he told her a joke.

Clenching his fists, Naru tried to calm himself down. He did not get jealous. It didn't happen. He was Oliver Davis. Such feelings were below him.

But at that exact moment he was already up and grabbing Mai away from him.

"O-oi! Naru!" She shouted in protest as he dragged her away from the other guy who was now glaring holes into Naru's head. "What are you doing?" She demanded, digging her heels into the sand to stop them from going any further.

Sighing he gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was an idiot. "You wanted to swim didn't you?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. He had listened to her? And he was going to swim with them? Was she dreaming?

Noticing her look he smirked as he removed his shirt. "Staring is rude you know. But I guess it can't be helped when you look this good." He remarked.

Mai shot him an irritated look, her cheeks darkening even more. "I-I was not! Come on let's swim." She denied, huffing in embarrassment.

She hadn't been looking at him that much. Besides she couldn't help it! That stupid jerk looked even hotter without his shirt on, with those barely defined abs- no she wasn't going there.

Grabbing her hand Naru dragged the brunette into the water and pushed her into the cold water effectively shocking her from her thoughts. He watched as she spluttered and came up gasping for air.

"JERK!"

**And so that concludes this chapter of drabbles/one-shots. I thought it was cute but I had so much trouble trying to get this one together. It just wouldn't write. But now that it's done I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Remember that I don't own ghost hunt. Please read and review.**


	9. Butterflies

**This is so adorable and I'm so happy with how this turned out. At first I wasn't sure how I was going to make this particular word work but in the end, everything worked out. I hope you guys enjoy this one. On my 7 days of updates this is now; Counter: Day 4.**

**Dedication: Nekokittygirl**

**Word: Butterflies**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Butterflies**

Mai sighed as she wandered through the park, down yet another path that seemed to lead on forever. They were on a case in a park towards the outskirts of town that was being proclaimed haunted. At first Naru wasn't interested but when the owner of the land came forwards and asked for their help after a series of serious accidents, he couldn't turn it down.

Which brought the brunette to her current situation. She was meant to be walking around and seeing if she could sense anything but somewhere along the lines she'd diverged from the paths she was meant to stay on and ended up on some less used and more hidden tracks.

Needless to say, she was still trying to find her way back.

Sighing loudly again, she blinked when she saw an opening ahead. Curiously, she looked around to see if anyone else was nearby before jogging towards it to see what it was.

She wasn't sure why she was so drawn to the area but as soon as she stepped out into the clearing, she could understand everything.

The grass was green and lush and flowers dotted here and there almost like some fairy tale picture. But that was only the beginning. The trees seemed to form a perfect circle around everything and the sunlight hit it at just the right angle to make it look like some magical fairy circle.

And just to make everything even prettier, there were small colours flying about everywhere. Trying to get a better look at it, the brunette ran forward with a wide smile, spinning around when the colourful insect flew in a circle before landing on her nose.

"So pretty!" She gushed, giggling a little.

As the brunette relaxed into the hypnotic area, she didn't notice another presence join her.

Off to the side of the clearing stood everyone's favourite narcissist, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

Initially, he'd left base in order to find Mai and bring her back. The case had been solved already and she'd been gone for a few hours now. It'd taken him a good half an hour before he'd found this path that had lead him to Mai and he had definitely not expected to find her in this situation.

The area surrounding them was beautiful, that much he would admit. But he was only watching one thing, and that was the petite brunette who was spinning around in circles like she'd discovered the best thing in the entire world.

He just stood there a moment, watching her without a care until she finally noticed him.

Stoping her movements, her eyes widened when she noticed the raven haired man leaning against the tree. "N-naru." She stuttered out, flushing when she realised that he must have seen the childish way she was acting. "What are you doing out here?"

Her confusion snapped him out of his stupor and he cleared his throat in an attempt to not sound like a love struck idiot.

"You've been gone for way too long. Everything's already been taken care of. Stop frolicking and let's go."

He kept his words brief and short causing the girl to pout but she didn't argue. "Alright…" She agreed, walking over to where he stood, turning around for a moment, she took one last look at the place that she'd found.

Unbeknownst to her, in that split second, Naru snapped a photo of Mai and tucked his phone away before she could notice. It would be his secret photo – just like this would become their secret place.


End file.
